


there's nothing better than a best friend forever

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Jaime loved his girlfriend, he really did. But sometimes, he wished she was less impulsive.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Seventeen - Accidental Baby Acquisition





	there's nothing better than a best friend forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day seventeen: Accidental Baby Acquisition.

“Brienne!” Jaime called, closing the front door behind him. “I’m home!” Finally. It was a ridiculously long day at work. First he had a meeting with Tywin, who gave him another lecture on how he needed to step up and take more responsibilities in the company. Then Cersei had dropped by, letting him know airily that she was getting married for the third time, it was in two weeks and she wanted him to babysit her kids for the week her and Euron would be living it up in Essos. He told her that he had to talk to Brienne about it, of course, and then she had started crying hysterically in his office, wailing that he didn’t love her. So on top of being just physically tired, he also had a headache.    
  
Still, half of his tension melted when he entered their home. Just being near his lovely girlfriend took away most of his stress from the day. They had been dating for a year now, and every day he thanked the Gods she was in his life. They had met almost two years ago. Brienne had been walking home at night, same as him, when two men tried to mug her. Jaime went to intervene, but before he could even cross the street to help her, the two men were already flat on their backs. She had seen him watching and scowled at him darkly, asking, “What are you waiting for? Call the police!” 

It was love at first sight. At least for him it was. It took her a little bit longer to catch up, but she got there eventually, which was all that really mattered.

Their home was different than the one he grew up in. Casterly Rock was enormous, and definitely qualified as a mansion. It even had its own name, which Brienne explained to him only happened if you were both very pretentious and very rich, which fit Tywin Lannister to a T. Now, though, he lived in a modest one-story house, only two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and bathroom, with a small backyard outside. Brienne told him it was a perfectly normal house for their salaries. 

“Um, hey!” Brienne said, suddenly materializing in front of the bathroom door. Her freckles stood out on her  _ very  _ flushed face. She was red from the tip of her ears down past her neck, and he would bet his bottom dollar that she was red past her collarbone. Sweat dripped down her forehead, and was that...hair on her shirt? Her drenched, soaking wet shirt? It was.

“Brienne…” He said cautiously, squinting at her, “Are you alright?” She was panting as if she had just ran a marathon.

“Yes! Yes, everything is fine. Uh - I do have something I want to tell you, though-” Then she was interrupted by a crash in the bathroom. She whirled around and went back into the bathroom, saying frantically, “Hound,  _ no. Stay.”  _

Jaime started to get a sneaking suspicion of what was going on and walked to the bathroom, leaning on the side of the door. “Sweetheart.” He said once he saw inside, “Am I crazy, or is there a fucking  _ mastiff  _ in our bathtub?” 

Brienne was kneeling beside the tub, her knees getting wet from the water that splashed over the side and landed on the floor. “I found him outside of KFC, which is in the fridge, by the way. He was so dirty and looked so sad, I couldn’t just leave him there, so I took him to the vet. He didn’t have a collar or microchip, and whoever used to own him was a piece of shit. They think he was burned as a puppy. He’s fine now, for the most part, just a little malnourished and has a small case of fleas.” She said, determinedly  _ not  _ looking at him. 

The dog did, though, and gave a deep  _ boof  _ once he saw him, a pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

“And what did you call him?” He asked, still processing the situation. Brienne turned a deeper pink as she started to shampoo the dog. 

“Hound. Hound Dog started playing on the radio on the way to the vet, and he started howling at it. So I figure that’s his name.”

Jaime closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Well,” He said slowly, “At least he’s cute. We’ll go to a pet store after dinner.” 

Brienne finally looked at him then, blue eyes shining with surprise, then melting into gratitude and affection. “Thanks, babe. I love you.”   
  
“Love you too.” He said, and Hound gave another soulful  _ boof. _

**Author's Note:**

> listen, furbabies absolutely count, ok? and YES, sandor is their new tibetan mastiff. 
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
